


Joining S.H.E.I.L.D And Meeting My Soulmates

by Clint_barrton2



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Older Brothers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clint_barrton2/pseuds/Clint_barrton2
Summary: My names Austin Casey I am gifted which is just a nice term for being a Mutant. My family has been involved with S.H.I.E.L.D since the beginnings. Everyone in my family is in S.H.I.E.L.D some way or another except me I was the wild card and decided to join the Navy instead that is until something went wrong and S.H.I.E.L.D stepped in and I then joined but joining  S.H.I.E.L.D help me meet my soulmates.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	1. Meet Austin

My names Austin Casey I am 25 years old I am currently a Navy Pilot and have two soulmates. 

I have a twin brother named Shawn who works for S.H.E.I.L.D like the rest of my family did or currently does and where I will be working soon. My mom works in the science department studding odd or peculiar things that S.H.E.I.L.D finds and beings back. My dad works in R.D inventing stuff and working on custom weapons agents need. My family has been with this organization sense it first began. My Grandma helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. with Howard Stark And Peggy Carter. 

My whole family gifted which is just a nice term for being a Mutant or some people like to say freaks. I have two mutations one of which is being able to have control over fire my brother jokes around and calls me a fire bender. The other is being able change into any animal I want as long as it is a real animal so no unicorns or any thing like it. When I am in an animal form I can understand humans as well as animals so it is pretty cool.

Do I hate that I was forced to join S.H.E.I.L.D no not at all you want to know why? If I never joined I would have probably never have meet my Soul Mates. Which I later found out that they work for S.H.E.I.LD and are even friends with my brother. One soul mark is on my shoulder and it is a black and red spider the other one is on my side and is of two arrows crossing like an X. When you meet your soulmate or soulmates you mark itches till your soulmate touches it. While it is not uncommon to have more than one soulmate it is also not very common its sorta rare but not very and not every one has a soulmate. My mom and dad are both soulmates but as far as I know my brother does not have one.


	2. Losing Control

Warning Non Consensual Drug Use In this Chapter 

t was just what I thought was going to be a normal night. I took some leave so I could go surprise my brother because our birthday is next week. I am currently off of work and at a bar not to far from my apartment. I was sitting at the bar enjoying my scotch. All of the sudden these two guys walk up to me. They are okay looking I have seen better but I have also seen a lot worse. One of the guys sets down a glass with what looks like scotch in it. One of them starts talking saying how they wanted to buy me a drink because I am the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. I laugh at that. I never accept drinks from any one I do not know. I hand the guys back their drink and they go sit back down I guess they took the hint. As the night goes on I continue to see the guys stare at me and it is a little creepy. A little while latter I pay my tab and leave the bar to go home so I can leave early tomorrow. As I walk out I see the two guys from earlier follow me out the door. I walk a little faster and they do as well. They walk up to me and grab me I try to fight them off but with it being two against one they where able to over power me I see one of them with a syringe in his hand filled with a blue liquid. I fight harder because I do not know what is in the syringe or what it will do to me. I feel the needle pierce my upper arm and next thing I know every thing goes black. 

Next thing I know I am waking up to this very loud and annoying beeping noise. I thought it was my alarm clock wakening me up. My eyes feel like they are glued shut it is so hard to open them. I keep hearing voices and I am trying to figure out who is in my room I live alone. When I finally open my eyes my eye sight is very blurry at first. When my eyesight clears up I see that I am in a hospital room. Apparently the beeping I was hearing was all the monitors they have me hooked up to. Then every thing comes back to me. The bar those two guys them trying to drug me and then nothing. When I look around the hospital room I was in I noticed my twin brother Shawn sitting in what looks to be a very uncomfortable chair asleep. I start to move around in the bed trying to sit up but I am very weak. I guess all of the moving around I was doing woke Shawn up. He shot up in the chair looking around to see what all of the noise was and when he saw it was just me sitting up he smiled.

" Hey you're awake" Shawn says

" Yea what happened where am I'' I ask him

" Your at a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital in D.C Mom and dad are back at the hotel taking a shower and changing they will be back soon they are also bring food because the food they serve here is nasty. " he says

" Why am I at a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital." I ask

He just looks at me with sadness and tears in his eyes.   
" You where at bar and two guys attacked you and tried to drug you." "I know that but what else happened I can tell there is more to it Shawn." I say

He looks at me sadly " When you where drudged what ever they gave you reacted badly to what ever they gave you and you lost control of your fire power." 

I just stare at him in complete shock. I have not lost control of my powers since I was a baby and just got them. 

" What happened to the guys who drugged me. " I ask

" They were killed from the fire." He says sadly

When he tells me this I just lose all composure and start crying because I have never killed anyone nor have I ever lost control of my powers this bad. Mom and dad are going to be so angry at me they taught both me and Shawn to always be in control of our powers. Shawn stands up out of the chair and walks over to me. He wraps me in one of his famous bear hugs. He kisses my forehead and just holds me until I stop crying just telling me everything is going to be okay. He gets up and grabs a box of tissues for me to wipe my eyes and I smile at him and say thank you. I hear the door to the room open. And In walks a female nurse saying she herd I was awake. She comes over and takes my vitals without saying another word and walks back out a few minutes later. Next thing I know I hear a commotion out side of my door. My door opens up and in walks the pirate him self Director Fury. 

" Lieutenant Casey I am Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D but you probably know that you have caused quite a mess for us to clean up back at the bar.'' He says 

" I am so sorry sir I never meant for this to happen." I say apologetically

" You are not in trouble but you have two potions as of right now you can either join S.H.I.E.L.D and become an agent which I suggest you chose or you can go to a S.H.E.I.L.D facility where for the rest of your life where you will be constantly watched and monitored and I cannot guarantee you will be able to see your family again if you chose the second option. 

" I choose to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent sir" I say looking at my brother to see what he will say but he has no expression on his face.

" Wise choice Casey after you get discharged from here you will report to my office and we will go into further discussion on what will be happening once you officially join." He says and turns and walks out.

" Well I guess mom and dad got their wish" I say and Shawn laughs and smiles.


	3. First Day

After a few days in the hospital they wanted to keep me for observation to make sure what ever drug those two guys gave me gives me no bad side effects. Mom and dad left to go back to New York yesterday. When I was released they give me strict orders to go directly to Director Fury's office. Shawn helped me find my way because I have no idea how to get around this giant building and I would probably get lost. 

When we arrived I knocked on the door I hear Director Fury say that I can enter form the other side. Shawn tells me he will wait out here for me. I nod at his and enter the Directors office. 

"Please take a seat and we will get started Ms. Casey. " He said

" Yes sir." I reply

" So you joining S.H.I.E.L.D is a permanent thing you won't be able to quit if things get to hard or tough down the line and who your family is will not help you down the line do you understand." He says with all seriousness. 

" Yes sir I completely understand I am not afraid of hard work or for things to get tough around here and I do not think my family's name will help me at all sir." I say with all seriousness. 

" We will get you started with training tomorrow and then in a couple of weeks or so if you have every thing handled we will revaluate and see where you fit best it will either be on a team or working by your self understand."

" Yes sir " I reply 

" You will be taking a hand to hand course PT and flight training even though you flew planes for the Navy just to see where you are with all of these skills here is the S.H.E.I.D. manual read it please if you have any questions ask your brother. " 

" Yes sir"

We talk for a while longer then I leave his office and Shawn and I head home because it's 9:30 and I am tired. We pick up KFC on the way home for dinner because I was craving fried chicken. After we eat diner and talk to mom and dad telling them what happed I go to bed because today has been a very long and tiring day. When I lay down in bed I can hardly keep my eyes open and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I hear my alarm clock go off at 5 am in the morning. I did not want to get out of bed because I was tired but also I was very comfy. My brother came in and threatened to pour ice cold water on me which he has done before because I am not a morning person at all. I get up and put on a black t shirt and jeans with black boots. I bring a set of workout clothes to change into for Pt I put them in to my duffle bag with the manual I have to read and with my giant water bottle. I hate drinking water I know its good for you and you need it to live but its gross. 

Shawn drove me to work for two reasons 1 he has to be at work as well he has paper work and 2 I do not have my own vehicle at the moment. When I got to S.H.I.E.L.D I was told where I had to be and where I could change into more workout appropriate clothes. 

"I have Pt then flight training then I have my hand to hand class today ." I tell Shawn so he knows where I will be if he needs me. He says he will be in his office doing paper work he has been avoiding apparently. 

He takes me down to the locker rooms to change into my workout cloths which were black leggings and a loose but not to lose black shirt and black sneakers. If you can not tell one of my favorite colors is black. I head out to the gym and I see a guy in a shirt that looks way too small for him because you can see everyone of his muscles and they look like the are going to rip through his shirt any second if he moves the wrong way. He sees me walk into the gym and walks over to me.

" Hey the gym is reserved for PT today ma'am." He says

" I am supposed to take PT under Director Fury orders I am Austin Casey." I say

I see my brother walking up beside me " Hey Rumlow I see you have meet my sister. " Shawn says

" Hey Shawn you still in trouble." Rumlow says

" Yea the bosses are still not to happy with me but hey it was an accident not like I meant to blow my cover and the whole mission by refusing to sleep with her."

Rumlow just laughs and then turns back to me and says

" Start doing push ups until I tell you to stop." I nod at him

I go over to where the others are doing pushups and start doing them. I think pushups are very easy for two reasons one because when I was in the Navy my platoon would do push up competitions all the time when we had time to kill because we were bored and two I enjoy doing them. 

I am doing pushups with the rest of the group and Rumlow is just standing there watching everyone I look down at my watch and see about 15 minutes have past sense I joined every one. Some people are starting to struggle but me I am hardly breaking a sweat. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Rumlow keeps looking at me and watching me. 10 more minutes go now people are really starting to struggle but me I am only sweating. A few minutes pass and Rumlow has just started telling certain people they could stop but he has not told everyone. About another 10 minutes go by and he finally tells everyone they can stop. Some people just collapse as soon as he says those words. He is just smiling seeing everybody struggle. 

He then walks over to the bars on the walls and says to form two lines and we are going to see who can do the most pull ups in 10 minutes. I hear a lot of unhappy people grumbling and mumbling under their breath because their arms are tired from all the pushups he made us do. I am in the middle of the first line and wow watching some of these people try to do pullups makes me want to laugh they are so bad its actually funny. The lines move pretty fast and next thing I know its my turn. I jump up nd grab the bar when he says to start and just go and do as many as I possibly can in the time frame. It does not even feel like it has been 10 minutes when he tells me to stop when I let go of the bar my arms at this point feel like spaghetti noodles. I join the others who are sitting on the ground and I grab my water bottle because I am dyeing of thirst. As I am watching the people some of them are just so slow and they can not really do pullups its amazing how they made it this far. 

After everyone has finished the pullups he has us run laps around the gym till he tells us to stop but I know he wont for a while. Some people try to run as fast as they can so they will impress him but me I know to pace my self because the people are are running fast they will tire very quickly pacing your self is the key. I was right the people running fast they did tire out pretty quickly are now at the back of everyone walking. About 20 minutes later Rumlow finally tells us we can stop and that PT is over for the day. I think I heard some people cheering when he said it. 

I go to the locker rooms to get changed out of my work out clothes and take a shower because man I do smell. After the shower I get changed and text Shawn to see where he is because I don't have anywhere to be for the next hour.


End file.
